Certain channel coding techniques allow wireless receivers to operate at lower signal-to-noise ratios than before. As a result, estimating carrier offsets to track signals is more challenging. Some known techniques use a preamble or amble to remove data modulation, then estimate frequency offsets using phase differentiation with respect to an elapsed time period. These techniques, however, typically increase noise, which reduces performance at low signal-to-noise ratios. Other known techniques rely on the use of lengthy continuous-wave (CW) or alternating sequence (AS) preambles. These techniques, however, typically result in spectral interference and are well known for their false acquisition.